


The Yearbook Can't Possibly Be Right!

by cypsiman2



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/M, Multi, miki is a stud, miki is too cute for his own good, wacky harem nonsense, what a lucky guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypsiman2/pseuds/cypsiman2
Summary: As the school year nears an end, Miki Kaoru gets his copy of the yearbook.  When he sees his picture, he is shocked, shocked to find what the student body voted him most likely to do!





	The Yearbook Can't Possibly Be Right!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Miki Kaoru checked the time on his watch; the school day would be over in exactly four hours, and with it the coming of the break before the following school year. It was a time to reflect, a time to look back at the past that would be a source of comfort and strength for him. "Here you go Mickey." A member of the Yearbook Committee said as he handed him his copy of the yearbook.

"Thank you very much." He bowed politely and let his fellow student be on his way to finish distributing the yearbooks to the rest of the class.

Miki opened the yearbook and looked over at the various photos that had been expertly taken of students, locations, clubs, and events. He found his way to his class photo. "I dedicate myself to my Shining Thing." That was the quote he'd picked for himself. He smiled. Then he saw what he was voted most likely to do. His jaw dropped. His eyes sunk. His pocket watch slipped out of his hand. "This can't be right." He trembled. "There must be a misunderstanding, a joke, something, anything!" The books were being distributed throughout the entire student body, soon everyone would read and see what had been falsely and flagrantly put down under his picture! He had to act, he had to go to the president of the Yearbook Committee and demand they issue a retraction and announce a correction this instant!

Miki booked it, he breathed hard and took the corners hard, he shaved off every second he could until at long last he reached his destination. "Excuse me!" Miki announced. "I am Miki Kaoru, Secretary of the Student Council, I demand to speak to the President of the Yearbook Committee!"

"Yes dear brother?" A sardonic voice called out, causing his eyes to bug out.

"Kozue?" He flipped through the book and sure enough, there was Kozue's picture, right there. When did she find time to be president and a member of the swim team? Miki shook his head, not what was important! "There's been an egregious error Kozue and I need you to correct it right away." He opened the yearbook and pointed to his picture, to the message beneath it.

"Let's see here, 'voted most likely to have a harem'." Kozue looked up from the book. "Nope, that's exactly how the vote came out Miki."

"That's absurd!" Miki said. "You're making this up to make me look like some sort of, of pervert!" Miki blushed; him, with a harem, the very idea!

Kozue frowned. "Believe me Miki, I wish I were making this all up to get you all worked up, but you can see for yourself." She went over to the file cabinet and pulled out Miki's folder. "Take a look at the votes, you'll find they're all quite genuine."

"We'll see about that." Miki opened the folder. One after another, again and again, each vote read a little differently but they all amounted to the same fateful message. "There's got to be at least one vote about me becoming a musician, or a fencer, or even a baker!"

"Afraid not brother." Miki had worked his way to the final vote. "That last one is mine by the way; try as I might, I couldn't in clean conscience vote otherwise."

"But...why in the world would people think that about me?" Miki was leaning against the wall for balance. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Miki." Kozue said, grabbing his attention. "What is your schedule for the first week after the end of the school year."

"Well," Miki recovered his stopwatch now, "On Monday I'm going on a date with Miss Shiori, then on Tuesday I'm going to lunch and a movie with Miss Juri and Miss Nanami, then Wednesday I'm going to be with Juri and Shiori for a party and..." Miki stopped. "I, I suppose this vote is not completely erroneous."

"I'm glad you've realized that." Kozue said. "Now be on your way Miki, I'm sure your harem would like to see you as soon as possible."

Miki blushed, but he did not deny anything. And indeed, not long after he encountered all three girls. "I suppose you voted too." Miki said.

"We would know better than anyone Miki." Juri said.

"And you're such a delight to share." Shiori said.

"That you are someone I can stand to share at all is high praise indeed Miki!" Nanami said.

Well, Miki supposed a harem end wasn't bad at all. It was kind of a shining thing, wasn't it?


End file.
